bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Bullworth
Welcome to Bullworth is the first mission in Bully and is the introduction to both the protagonist Jimmy Hopkins and Bullworth Academy.http://rockstargaming.ucoz.com/index/welcome_to_bullworth/0-40 Mission Intro Jimmy is left at the front gate of Bullworth Academy, which locks behind him. His Mom and Stepfather drive off, and school secretary Miss Danvers comes to get him. She tells him to go to the headmasters office. Walkthrough Three Bullies Trent, Ethan and Davis are loitering in the small plaza between the dormitories or front gate. They will demand money from Jimmy, who has the option of paying up, fighting, or just ignoring them since they won't attack. He makes it to the office. Dr. Crabblesnitch then delivers a short "welcome" speech to Jimmy, thereafter warning him to "keep his nose clean." Ms. Danvers tells Jimmy to go to the Boys Dorm and change into his school uniform. Ethan and Davis confront him again near the front doors of the main building, but will only scream insults at him. Heading to the Boy's Dorm, he suddenly ends up ambushed by the Bullies, with Wade (flanked by Trent and Troy) challenging him to fight while Davis and Ethan appear to prevent Jimmy from escaping. The fight with Wade first has a tutorial on the basic fighting moves. Once the player completes the tutorial, Jimmy fights Wade. On winning, as Jimmy dusts his hands off, Russell smashes open the door to the dorm, he threatens and then attacks Jimmy, knocking him backwards. Before he can do any damage, Mr. Hattrick appears and breaks it up, but instead of confronting Russell, he gets on Jimmy's case for being out of uniform. Disgusted, Jimmy goes inside. Right after Jimmy enters the dorm, he is met by Gary Smith, who persuades Jimmy that he wants to be friends and shows him round the dorm. Jimmy, alone in his room, then meets Pete Kowalski. The trio then have a discussion, before Jimmy asks the two to leave in order to unpack his belongings. Dialogues: Jimmy: Mom, why'd you marry that phony? What is wrong with you? I can't believe this. (Ms. Danvers appears) Ms. Danvers: You must be the Hopkins boy. Jimmy: Were'd you come from? Ms. Danvers: We've been expecting you. Welcome to Bullworth Academy. *sigh* I'm sure you'll be very happy here. Very happy indeed. Anyway, I can't spend my live waiting for naughty little boys. I've got a man to make happy. The Headmaster is expecting you, Hopkins, in his Study. Jimmy: Okay. Ms. Danvers: His Study is over there, boy, in the main building. Don't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting. He's a brilliant man. Brilliant. (Jimmy then follows Ms. Danvers and met Dr. Crabblesnitch) Dr. Crabblesnitch: Ah, yes. So you must be Hopkins. Jimmy: *sigh* Uh-huh. Dr. Crabblesnitch: 'What? Uh-huh, what?' Jimmy: I meant, 'Yes, Sir.' Dr. Crabblesnitch: Very good. Now let me see... *gasp* You've done a lot of naughty things, haven't you? Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting staff, oh, I'm scared of you, Hopkins. Jimmy: Come on, give me a break. Dr. Crabblesnitch: Yes, I've never met a boy like you. Never in all my life. Hopkins, you're quiet the nastiest little boy I've ever encountered. Tell me, why should I waste my time on you? Jimmy: I don't know. Dr. Crabblesnitch: Because it's my calling. It's what I do. You excel at causing trouble and I excel at fixing little boys like you and making you into respectable members of our community here at the academy. I've got a good feeling about you, boy, a feeling you and I are going to be great friends. You keep that nose clean, boy, or I shall clean it myself. Ms. Danvers? Are you back yet? Ms. Danvers: Yes, Headmaster. And I got your tea. Dr. Crabblesnitch: You are good to me, Ms. Danvers. Ms. Danvers: No more than you deserve, Headmaster. Dr. Crabblesnitch: Take our new friend, Hopkins here, and show him around the school and get him properly attired. Ms. Danvers: Certainly, Headmaster. Come along, boy. I haven't got all day. Dr. Crabblesnitch: And, boy, remember, you will have a clean nose. So keep it clean, or we'll clean it for you. Jimmy (narrator)'': So here I am, at probably the worst school in the country, whose alumni are nothing but arm dealers, serial killers, and corporate lawyers. Real scum. And that old creep thinks he can tame me? We shall see, my friend. I only give people what they have coming to them. ''Ms. Danvers: Where's your uniform, young Hopkins? Run along now, child. (Jimmy then proceed to the Boys' Dorm, but was confronted by the Bullies) Wade: Guess what time it is? Yep, time for a beatdown! Davis: Get the new kid! Beat him down! (However, Jimmy defeats Wade with ease) Jimmy: *laughs* (Russell comes) Russell: You're dead, new kid. Dead! (Russell punches Jimmy, but Mr. Hattrick comes and stop the fight as the other Bullies runs away) Mr. Hattrick: Hey, you! Break it up! That's enough for that! Break it up! Jimmy Why are you not in the uniform, young man? Go change immediately! (Jimmy and Russell walks away) Jimmy: Aw, come on. Trivia *Although it is categorized as a Chapter 1 mission, Chapter 1 starts in the middle of the mission after Jimmy comes out of Crabblesnitch's office. *Troy Miller can always be seen chasing Pedro De La Hoya across campus in this mission. He has unlimited stamina here, and will never get tired if Jimmy starts trouble with him and then runs. *Many of the shortcuts around campus, such as the hole in the wall by the autoshop and the knocked out bit of fence by the boy's dorm, haven't opened yet(This state is most likely made so that the player doesn't avoid or flee the fight with Wade) and are still in full repair. There is also a wall through the parking lot area of the Autoshop. *If the player chooses to start a fight with Gary before getting a can of soda, and purchases a drink in the middle of the fight, it will have no effect and Jimmy would have to knock out Gary to restart the mission. *Some students don't appear on campus during this mission. These are Gordon, Ivan, Trevor, Wade, Justin, Lefty, Lucky, Damon, Luis and Seth. Additionally, if Trent, Davis, Ethan, Troy and Pedro are allowed to despawn, they won't reappear. *During the fight with Wade, he will stay lying on the ground until Jimmy grabs him or does a ground kick. He also has infinite health when he can be humiliated. *According to the data files, Jimmy's line when mocked by Gary was originally "Gimme a break, dickhead". However, it was presumably changed to "loser" in the final version due to the profane nature of the original word. *The audio files contain unused dialogue for Edward breaking up the fight between Jimmy and Russell. However, this role was given to Mr. Hattrick, most likely due to Mr. Hattrick's larger size and position in the school. Mission Video =A4wDKAwBbng References Category:Missions Category:Chapter 1 Missions Category:Storyline Missions